


Good Mood

by orphan_account



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-29
Updated: 2006-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That pliable temper of yours isn't going to convince me otherwise.  You're happy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Mood

"You seem to be in a good mood today, Kyou-Kyou," Uotani said, observing the silent orange-haired boy as he scribbled down the remainder of his class notes. He hissed at the sound of the nickname given to him against his will and slammed his notebook book shut. "That pliable temper of yours isn't going to convince me otherwise. You're happy."

"What the hell do you want?" the feline boy said, trying to sound more angry than he really felt.

He really was in a good mood, but just didn't know how to express it to anyone else. At least, not without Tohru around. He thought of her, and how she fought to be by his side, in spite of his curse. The tingles from the short embrace they shared were still lingering. It was one magical moment of knowing that someone was actually there for him. Somehow, she understood exactly what his heart needed, and it made him so happy. He knew someone was there to love him. And today, the amount of frown lines on his face decreased, and the volume of his voice had lowered.

Uo could see through him so easily, and she wasn't even the psychic one.

"I'm glad everything worked out between you and Tohru-chan, Kyou-Kyou."

Kyou flipped his book back open to resume his note taking. After all, there was no way that damn Yuki was going to get a higher grade on the next big test. He was in just good enough a mood to help Tohru out, too. However, his mood still could not sustain that annoying nickname of his today.

"Don't call me Kyou-Kyou!"

E N D


End file.
